wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Camelot
Camelot is King Arthur's Mythical Kingdom and the home of King Arthur and his knights. Appearance In Knighty Knight Bugs, the kingdom is colored gold with different colored tower roofs. In Quest for Camelot, Camelot is a giant white brick castle decorated with gold stones. Two wooden doors decorated with black iron linings is seen on the front of the castle as an entrance. The Giant Circular Tower with the cone shaped wooden roof where The Round Table is located inside with two wooden doors with black iron linings and three black iron interlocked rings on it. The Round Table has a three interlocked rings and circular border embossed on it. A courtyard is seen behind the tower with the Stonehenge and the magic stone located before Arthur became king. The Other tower at the side of the castle is where Arthur's bedroom is located and another tower is seen next to it. The white flagstone floor is placed around the castle with bluish-grey swirls. Around the kingdom is a white brick and gold stone wall with white tall circular stone pillars on it and a wooden drawbridge with three black metal rings on it. Surrounding the kingdom is a moat. Camelot itself is in a far away distance from the Forbidden Forest and the main road. Appearances ''Looney Tunes In the Bugs Bunny short "Knighty Knight Bugs", Bugs is shown working as King Arthur's court jester at Camelot. In response to Bugs' remark that only a fool would try to retrieve the Singing Sword from the Black Knight (Yosemite Sam), Arthur makes him go to retrieve the sword. Quest for Camelot In the beginning, there was complete darkness with many people fighting, The Stonehenge and in the middle was the magic stone has Excalibur in it. Although with many people tried to pull it out but failed, that is until Arthur arrives and pulls it out easily since he is the rightful king. With Excalibur at his side he led all the people out of the darkness and establish the kingdom called Camelot. When the other knights come to Camelot for a meeting. Ruber who has gone mad and seeks riches to become king, But when Arthur and Sir Lionel refuse, Ruber attacks with a mace, striking Sir Lionel (who defended the king) killing him, but Arthur beats Ruber back with Excalibur which leads Ruber to flee in exile. After 10 years of Sir Lionel's death and Ruber's exile, Arthur and the other knights were having another meeting but The Griffin broke through the tower roof and grabbed Excalibur and wounded Arthur. However, Excalibur was dropped in the forbidden Forest, due to Ayden, Merlin's Wizardry pet. The Roof was being rebuilt by the knights, Arthur's arm is now put in the sling by Merlin and the stone's glow is fading away and had thorn vines growing on the stone. Camelot is seen later when Ruber (in a rather poor disguise and with Excalibur fused to his arm) uses Lady Juliana to get himself into Camelot and occurs an attack as Ruber goes into the castle while his Henchmen block up the entrance and some henchmen attack the knights, throwing a knight and knocks down a fire tray, starting a huge fire which spreads towards the stables which is near the tunnel leading to the Round Table. After many attempts, Ruber tries to strike Arthur but misses and strikes the table, Until Kayley slams Ruber with the beam out of the window and straight into the courtyard where the Stonehenge and the magic stone was. Ruber then corners Kayley when Garrett tries to strike Ruber with his stick. Ruber blocks the attack by slicing it. When Ruber comes in for the kill. Kayley and Garrett trick Ruber by slipping the sword back in the stone. The vines break off the stone and Ruber realizing this, tries to pull it out but to no avail because He is not the rightful king. The Stone sends a magical wave that reverts all the henchman (including Bladebeak) back to their normal selves, separates Devon and Cornwall, but the two rejoin because they have now become friends and heals Arthur and those who were injured in the fight. The Stone then disintegrates Ruber and restores Excalibur. After The stone's magic fades away, King Arthur pulls it out and the sword was now back in the right hands of the rightful king. Trivia *The Stonehenge (where the Magic Stone is located) is based on the real Stonehenge in Salisbury, England. *Some of the Camelot buildings are based on the real Camelot from other films and television. *During end credits of ''Quest for Camelot, only the Stonehenge and the Magic Stone were seen, and also the characters designs were engraved on different types of stone pillars (not the Stonehenge or the stone itself). *At some scenes of the film, parts of the castle and the Stonehenge are rendered in CGI. Gallery Snapshot_1_(16-09-2014_19-32).png|The Stonehenge and the stone in complete darkness and surrounded by fog. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-191.jpg| Snapshot_2_(16-09-2014_19-33).png|Camelot being built. Snapshot_3_(16-09-2014_19-33).png|Camelot as seen in the distance. Camelot_at_Night.jpg|Camelot at night. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1370.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1379.jpg| The_kingdom_in_Jeopardy.jpg|Camelot in jeopardy after Excalibur is stolen. Quest-for-Camelot-Screencaps-quest-for-camelot-24422090-402-220.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8470.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8494.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8593.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8715.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8742.jpg|The Stonehenge and the stone as seen during the End Credits. Category:Quest for Camelot locations Category:Cities